Leeway
by Kalims
Summary: <html><head></head>Some people are just ungrateful for the fact that they'd be going to the most peaceful place. Well, when Orube's in charge, they have all the right.</html>


**Leeway**

Orube was certainly going to freak. She couldn't believe the amount of people cramped in here. More importantly, she couldn't believe that the Oracle had actually asked her to do this job. She was a person who preferred to stay in a quiet, tranquil place that suited her calm and solid personality. And after all that she'd done to Candracar, fighting and risking her life to keep it safe and sound, its ruler threw her in the middle of this mess, to do this crappy job.

Like, who would want to organize and arrange the dead people's way to the Place?

"Come on! I'm not getting any younger over here." One of them shouted in the most annoying, piercing voice. If he weren't dead already, Orube would have killed him instantly as he'd been driving her mad with his complaints ever since he came, or _appeared_, in here.

The young woman rolled her eyes and counted to ten, breathing her boiling temper in. _Respect the dead, Orube_, she told herself. "I'm trying my best, okay? There are just too many people and I'm not experienced in this job." She told him and the rest of the annoying buggers.

"What do you mean? Haven't you been doing this job from millions of years, miss?" A kid asked. She had a beautiful golden hair and the most adorable eyes. Orube stared at her for a second; she knew death had sympathy on nobody. This little girl looked absolutely healthy, if not for the hole in her chest. Poor, unfortunate little child.

"No, honey." Orube answered her softly. "No, that's not my job. The person who takes care of this is busy at the moment. I'm a temp."

"They should fire you."

"Shut up, fatso!" The warrior growled before she looked back at the girl and smiled. "Don't worry, sweetie, all is going to be okay, and you're going to your Place very soon."

As Orube examined the crowd, she knew how wrong she was. _Why are people dying that much! Is there a terrorist attack or something? _She thought in her head as she sighed again.

"Okay, listen up people. You don't want to stay here, and neither do I. So how about you just hear me and do as I say so that we could get this thing over with?" She said to the mob and almost screamed when she saw some of them still pushing and shoving to get to the front.

"Age ten and younger, stand this way please." She watched satisfyingly as a few kids obeyed her like she was their teacher. "Cool, great, now between thirty and . . ." She searched in her memory for the instructions Izalib, the Angel of Death and the woman for the job, gave her. "and forty five, please move to the right and form a line."

She watched as some people gathered and formed a row. But she saw this guy with sandy blonde hair, who looked approximately in his thirties, standing alone and looking around him as if he was lost or confused. Orube approached him till she was right in front of him.

"Dude," She told him as he stopped staring around and fixed his green baffled eyes on her. "how old are you?"

"Non capisco." Answered the man. Orube raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Non capisco. Non capisco." He said in a freaked-out tone. "Parli Italiano?"

"Italiano, you say? Oh, Heavens!" The raven haired girl grumbled. "Just great." She cursed in her mind as she looked at her surroundings. "Anyone else who doesn't speak English?" She asked, and though she received no reply, the numerous confused and puzzled expressions all over the place were the perfect, clear answer. "Just great!" She repeated grumpily.

"Hey, Orube. Orube!" Suddenly, the warrior heard a voice calling her name. It was a familiar voice, and she knew its owner.

"Orube! Hey, get outta the way. Make room. Coming through, coming through!" Another voice said, also a familiar one.

Orube looked around only to see two young girls running towards her. She didn't feel the big smile on her face as it was planting. "Hay Lin!" Then she looked at the brunette. "Irma! How have you been doing, girls?" She asked before instantly her smile disappeared at the realization. "Oh no! How did you get here? W-What happened?"

"We were fighting that damn creep Phobos. Next thing we knew, we were here." Irma explained looking boringly at the surroundings. "So that's where we stay when we're dead? Doing so many good things to the world I thought I'd go to Heaven when I die." She said as she sighed disappointedly and in annoyance.

Orube didn't know how but it seemed like everyone who got here already knew they were dead. Maybe they feel some change in them, maybe this place influences their thoughts. Whatever the reason was, all the dead people seemed okay with the fact that they weren't living anymore.

"This is not where you're going to stay." She answered Irma. "Here, you just wait till you arrangements are ready. You stay in a place called the Place."

Irma snorted, "They never blamed you guys for being creative."

"It's called the Place because none of us knows what it's like." Orube said defensively. "Not even Izalib knows how it looks or feels like." She disclosed.

"Who's Izalib?" Hay Lin asked.

"Why aren't we moving, damn it!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"Izalib is the Angel of Death and the one who organize this shit." Candracar's mature, responsible warrior said–not paying mind to the protests she was hearing all around her.

"Then where is she?" The Air Guardian asked.

"Not here." Orube shrugged. "The Oracle sent after me saying that she's busy right now and the road to the Place cannot wait–"

"And yet we're waiting!" A woman yelled irritated.

"–so I'm here to replace her until she finishes." She continued ignoring the crowd though she gave the woman a sharp look.

Irma snorted again, "What the hell could she be doing?"

"I don't care as long as she comes back fast. I'm going to die here!"

"Join the club." A cracked-up teenage boy joked before he and the buddies surrounding him, also teens, burst out laughing and high fiving each other. Apparently this was another car accident.

"You said you were fighting Phobos?" Orube asked, a little bothered. She couldn't believe she was sent here instead of helping the Rebels and the Guardians in the war. Life was so unfair.

"Hey man, I came here first!"

"Yeah but I have muscles, dork, so I stand in the front." And apparently, neither was death.

"Yes, we were." Said Hay Lin, eyeing a wet, shirtless, redheaded guy who probably had drowned. "Um, uh, it's like the final battle or so. Too bad we were gone before we finished."

"Maybe that's why there are way too many people here. Maybe some of them are the dead Rebels from Meridian." Orube supposed as she stared at the wide crowd.

"Maybe. Anyway, we were winning, but then suddenly I felt something hit me."

"It was an arrow." Irma stated.

"How do you know? You were away. Did you see me?"

"No," Irma smirked widely. "No, but look, girl." She pointed at Hay Lin's waist. The two other girls looked at it and the Asian gasped.

"Stupid, blood-dripping arrow." She murmured as she stared at the pointed projectile which was still hanging through her waist.

"Forget about it." Orube said. "At least you're not shot in the butt like Irma."

"Wait. What?" Irma wheezed as she looked at her bump. True, there was an arrow stabbed in it. "Aw, damn it!" She whined.

"But no way it was the reason for your death." Hay Lin remarked, suppressing her giggle.

"Yeah, a girl's butt is an important part of her but hurting it doesn't kill." Orube commented grinning.

"I was flying before I died. Must've been the fall." The Water Guardian guessed, still looking at her butt. "Damn it." She repeated.

"Anyway. Orube, can't you make us pass? To the Place?"

"Not until I find out how to do it, Brains."

"Aw come on! I don't want to rot here till the so called Angel of Death comes. Make us pass!" Irma demanded as Orube frowned at her.

"There are a lot of people who came before you have. I think it's a little polite to wait for your turn. And plus, like I said before, I don't know how to do it."

"That sucks!" Irma said a little too loudly. "We worked hard to protect Candracar, we died fighting in its name, and we slaved ourselves for years to ensure its existence, and now you tell me you can't make us pass!"

Suddenly, the noisy, deafening crowd went silent. Irma felt hundreds and thousands of eyes laid on her. She swallowed heavily and awkwardly before a man spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"These two girls," Orube answered for Irma, "are the Guardians. They protect this place."

"You mean, if not for them this place would have been destructed?"

"There's a pretty big chance that it might be true." Orube answered again as Irma was starting to form a cocky, proud smile, but Hay Lin was feeling something wrong.

"So you mean . . . you mean if not for them . . . we wouldn't have been dumped in this mess?" This time, the man screamed. Irma and Hay Lin's face crumbled while Orube was too dumbfounded to reply.

"Yeah, it's all there fault!"

"Sie die schuld!"

"攻击!"

"Let's get them!"

It only took one second for Irma and Hay Lin's feet to respond. In one moment, they were already on the run, followed by the large, large crowd of dead. The warrior watched silently and shocked as she saw all of them running into infinity–and most importantly, away from here.

"Oh my Oracle . . ." She whispered. "I don't think they'd be back anytime soon." She said to herself grinning. She felt a rush of relief and tranquility, and so she sat down on the floor and leaned against the gates that she had no idea how to open. Humming a song, she waited for Izalib's return, knowing that Candracar wouldn't sign her for any other task ever again.


End file.
